


Everywhere You Look

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Because yes, F/M, also this is for my braintwin, belle is nervous, gideon is a basketball player, have i mentioned i love her?, rumple is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Gideon Gold is trying out for the basketball team. His parents? Not so amused.





	Everywhere You Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katrina_Leann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina_Leann/gifts).



Belle Gold had never been more nervous in her entire life. Okay, maybe that was a lie. She’d been nervous about pregnancy. And about birthing. But that had been sixteen years ago and now her baby was taller than her, and trying out for the basketball team.

He was trying out for the position of post. That was definitely the most terrifying thing Belle had heard all day, that her baby boy was going to try out to be in the elbows of all the players. But this was fine. It was great. It was what Gideon wanted.

Belle was still quite frightened for the safety of her child, and was very indignant that he hadn’t agreed to let her watch his try outs. She was at the school now - and just when did she think it was a good idea to let him leave elementary school? He was still a baby! - leaning against the doors of the gym. She wouldn’t go in, but she wasn’t leaving this spot until she confirmed her son hadn’t gotten hurt.

Except, apparently there was another person who had the same kind of idea as her, to watch their child try out. Belle got closer to the door, sighing as she glanced at the figure. Then it dawned on her how familiar the shadow was. “Rumple?” she guessed, chuckling as she glanced at her husband with an amused smile. “What are you doing here?”

Rumplestiltskin winced when he heard her voice. “Nothing. What are - uh - what are you doing here?” he said, trying to play it off. But Belle knew her husband, and looped her arm through his as she got close enough to peer through the door. Gideon was on the bench currently.

“Has he played yet?” She whispered, her eyes shining nervously. 

“Not yet.” Rumple murmured, wrapping his arm around her as they watched the coach - David Nolan, of all people - call out for Gideon’s turn. Their breath caught in unison.

But Gideon was absolutely alright. He was so tall now - nearly six foot. He dribbled for a second before he shot the ball into the hoop, getting a shot that was nothing but net. Belle smiled. Yes, Gideon was - and always would be - her baby, but sure enough the boy was also growing into a fine man.

“Come on, Rumple.” Belle murmured, angling herself away from the door. “We’ve got to let him try this. He’ll either hate it or we’ll learn to love it.” She shrugged as she urged Rumple on with her towards the exit. “And you, sir have a date to get ready for.” She reminded him playfully.

"Of course, love. If you're sure he's okay." Rumple said, questioningly.

But Belle nodded, smiling nervously. "He'll be fine. Come on."

**Author's Note:**

> "So everybody shouted together, hey... don't sell your dreams so soon." || Always dreamed that one day I'd meet my best friend IN PERSON and yesterday - and today - I got to make that dream come true. Well, okay, she did most of the work. But I did a lot of the smiling too.
> 
> I just want to say that today everywhere I've looked, there's been an answering smile to the blinding one on my face. You're the reason I have that blinding smile Katrina, and I wanted to say thank you in the form of fic because yes??? Anyway, thank you Braintwin, for coming to find me where no one else was looking. You know, my home city. RIP.
> 
> You know the tune I'm singing already. (Weeeeeeeeeeee...........wiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllll...............rooooooooooock........... youuuuuuuuuuuu.) See you soon, kid.


End file.
